Cotarona Blue
Cotarona Blue is a 17 year old pokemon ranger/trainer who was born in Black City Unova, to Jacob Red and Sara Zolikis. He hated his life in Unova with his father, so his mother got a divorce and they decided to move to Alto Mare in the Johto Region. He wears a special necklace that he got from his deceased tutor, which depicts an Unown and Moltres in the background. Early day's Cotarona's father is a very accomplished buisnessman, who has a collection of rare pokemon. However, he is never seen fighting or doing anything with them, implying that, to him, they are just displays. He gave Cotarona many tutors and tried to get him to be a businessman, a career Cotarona was begining to consider, but one day everything changed. One day, Cotarona saw his father abusing an Eevee; his father had a long history of abusing Pokémon. This made Cotarona hate his father, and his results with his tutors started to decline. When he talked to his mom about it and said that her husband was a bad man, he voiced his determination to creating a world in which Pokémon can no longer be abused. When Cotarona was 10 his mother divorced his father and they moved to Johto. In order to distance himself from association with his father, he changed his last name to the opposite of red, Blue. His mother did the same, and the name is now a symbol of rejecting Cotarona's father. The Pokemon Rangers, Or The Trainers. When Cotarona became 13 he joined the Pokémon Rangers as a recruit. He wanted to be able to help Pokémon everywhere. For a while he trained under a man who became his best freind and mentor, Jack Prascti. Jack Prascti died on the job and when he died Cotarona was a mess, but Jack left a special necklace in his will; Cotarona wears the necklace to this day. One day, after he witnessed a weak Pokémon getting hurt, he was angered at the man who hurt it, so he used his Pokemon to beat him up. This Pokémon made him realize that, if he wanted to protect Pokémon, he needed to make them stronger, this made him think if he should be a ranger or a trainer. While on his first mission, Cotarona met a fellow Ranger named Zorone Calhoon. They quickly became freinds and always go on missions together. Cotaronas Pokemon #Snubbull Attitude and Way of Life Cotarona is a good person with a semi-serious attitude, this is because of his buisness day's. He is serious when it comes to Pokemon but ounce he completes a task he will become very cheerful, but if something goes wrong his seriousness will come out again and he shuts himself away from the world for a while. He is moderately wealthy since he is a Ranger and makes a decent amount of money. His mother is also a local Pokémon Breeder who gets a lot of business, so they are never in need of money. His mother and him will alway's help the needy though, whether it be a human or a Pokémon. Notable People in His Life Jacob Red(Father) Sara Blue(Mother) Jack Prascti(Mentor) Zorone Calhoon(Best Freind) Drake Zolikis(Grandfather) Domina Zolikis(Grandmother) (More to come) Category:Trainer